Two years later
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: It has been two years since Terra has broken Beast Boy's heart... but Raven helps him move on..with a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer's note: I do not own any part of Teen Titans **

**Two Years Later.**

Two years have passed since Beast Boy had found a girl that is a spitting image of his friend,his teammate,and most importantly,his crush Terra. Two whole years of after hearing the words, "Things change Beast Boy". Yet he still cannot get over what she had said to him,how that crushed his heart despite his cheery optimistic personality. But that cheery happy-go-lucky person changed into a depressed changeling who can't accept what has happened to Terra. No amount of video games,soda,tofu, or even ice cream would help him turn back into the happy person everyone took for granted. But maybe a certain Titan who knows black magic can.

The next morning Raven woke up shocked that her certain annoying,childish,green teammate and possible crush had woken her it didn't mean she was happy about had gotten used to spending time with Beast Boy. She was the reason Beast Boy smiles at all he was the only person who was able to ever make Raven smile as their feelings about each other were obvious,so obvious that the other Titans,mainly Cyborg teased them about it on a daily basis. But they never dared talk about it despite the feelings about each other were very,very,very is until today Raven finally took her chance to confront the changeling about it. "Morning Beast Boy.",Raven said in her usual pale tone but smiled at him Boy blushed at her smile like he always does and all he managed to say was "Morning Rae.", and blushed slightly. As Raven sat on the couch,Beast Boy had changed into a cute little kitten and cuddled into her lap warmly. Now it was Raven's turn to blush as she stroke the kitten's fur continued for about 20 minutes as Beast Boy changed back into his regular form and pulled out tickets to the fair. "Hey um, I have two tickets to the fair tonight do you want to maybe be my date there?",Beast Boy said as he blushed enough to make his skin crimson for a few seconds. Raven was excited,happy,and nervous all at the same time but managed to hide it and say "I'd love to", and kisses his cheek leaving to her room to get ready.

**Author's note: hoped you like it it's my first time writing anything like this reviewing this would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own any part of Teen Titans **

**Author's Note Number 1: #saveseasonsix **

**Awkward First Date**

It was dusk in Jump City. The fair was glowing bright with colorful and bright lights,It was stocked full of rides and food and games,and a certain changeling with green skin and a certain empath were getting ready for their first bad they fail at hiding excitement cause half of the Titans Tower exploded because Raven couldn't keep it in. Boy was that ever awkward for her. Anyways Beast Boy had prep talks with Cyborg and Robin, and Raven,who called her self crazy for doing this, asked Starfire for advice. Too bad she didn't understand half of the tips Starfire gave her. And even when it was time for the date Beast Boy was waiting for Raven and fell asleep for an hour or so before she even came out. They didn't wear anything fancy at all because it's a fair and they thought, "It's a fair, it's not like your going to need to wear a dress/tuxedo there".

Raven finally came out of her room and gently woke up Beast Boy with a kiss that lasted about half a second. "You ready?", said Raven in her usual monotone voice but blushed ever so slightly. "Y-yeah, I am", Beast Boy said as he held her hand, and blushed until his skin turned red from head to toe for ten minutes straight which caused Raven to smile and occasionally giggle at it. They had a great time at the fair, they rode the ferris wheel about nine times just because they enjoyed it,played every game there with Raven winning all of them,ate all the food that didn't contain meat and they were at the docks by the end. "I-I had a great time.", stuttered Beast Boy as he held Raven close which caused her to blush madly. "Me too.", Raven replied as she leaned in for a kiss. But before they did they heard a girl say,"Beast Boy? Is that you?". and they turned their heads to see a girl with blonde hair,sky blue eyes,and a pair of goggles on her head. That girl was Terra.

**Author's Note: Chapter two. Review. No hate. Thank you. Once again, #saveseasonsix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer's Note: DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS :D **

**Unanswered Questions**

It has been dark very dark. But I got over my amnesia. The memories wouldn't stop flowing, it persisted on despite the loss of memory. And in the end I was alone in the dark like always. I used my powers to lift a rock in the air so I could fly. I ran away from Slade,the Titans, and more importantly Beast Boy. Because I always thought a normal life was what I needed. That was a huge error in judgement. I pushed Beast Boy away...far far away. Tears filled my cheeks as it started to rain. I was both wet and miserable. He was everything to me the moment we met. And I broke his heart more then once. He found me. But I failed to find him and myself. Beast Boy did everything in his power to help me remember. I didn't even try to remember. It was painful to say or even remember saying the words, "Things change Beast Boy." My memory slowly but surely returned as time went by after that. Along with the guilt that came with it.

The nightmares continued. Slade making me his apprentice. Beast Boy rejecting me completely. My sacrifice to save the city and the Titans. Me rejecting and pushing Beast Boy away from my life entirely. I walked around the city with nowhere else to go. Tears and rain dominated my face and I looked horrible. The diner where me and Beast Boy had our date was just unbearable to enter. I did not dare go to Titans tower. I was left with nothing. But I pushed myself to keep moving and fight for my life. It got better eventually. My plans were simple. Cheer myself by going to the fair. I walked by the docks to only see that my eyes are filled seeing Beast Boy and Raven are about to kiss, and all I was able to say to stop the kiss was , "Beast Boy?".

**Author's Note: This is a chapter dedicated to Terra's point of view. It explains how she got her memory back. (sorta) And how she has been dealing with it... Review. No hate. Message me if you want me to write about a Teen Titan couple or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal couple. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Teen Titans. **

**Chapter 4. **

Beast Boy immediately looked away from Raven, and from head to toe, he stared at Terra. The girl who had made him into a moving green blob for two years has completely caught his attention. "Terra?" was all Beast Boy was able to say in his current state of shock. What was he supposed to say? "Hey Terra it's been two years and now I've finally been able to move on," seemed both harsh and awkward. "I'll leave you two alone," Raven said as she sighed and flew away sadly. The moment Raven was out of sight, Terra hugged the green changeling tightly. "I missed you so much," Terra said as she fell asleep in Beast Boy's arms.

Beast Boy had carried Terra all the way to Titans Tower. It had grown easier with his slightly more developed muscles , however he was still exhausted after he took her to the medical room for her to recover. Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were all discussing Terra's sudden return. "I thought you said she didn't remember anything at all," Cyborg said to Beast Boy as he was surprised to see Terra again after what has happened. " Doesn't matter. She's back. And she needs help. While we need answers from her," Robin said as he checked Terra's health condition on a monitor. " We need to let her rest first. She hasn't slept for days. We can ask questions later. But she needs rest. She needs medical care. She needs..," Beast Boy stuttered out. "What does she need Beast Boy? Tell me what else that she possibly need from us?" Raven said bitterly. After all those years...she still hated Terra for betraying her and the Titans. "Friends, we should not argue. Terra is our friend. We can settle this later like Beast Boy suggested. But she needs to rest for a few days. Then we can ask her questions," Starfire suggested in a serious tone, trying to stop the argument. "We don't have that kind of time Star," Robin said darkly, still bitter around what has happened with Terra. "Robin's right. We don't . The last time she was here, we were sabotaged by robots. SLADE'S robots to be exact," Cyborg said still uneasy around Terra. "But... she saved us all. You are not giving her credit for that?" Starfire and Beast Boy asked in unison. "She's the one who put us in that terrible situation in the first place. Don't you get that?" Raven said to counter Beast Boy's and Starfire's statement. And there was silence in the tower as it rained miserably outside for the long, depressing night.

It was sunrise. Dew drops fell from plants all over the city from last night's rain storm. The perfect time for Terra to talk to Beast Boy about everything. From her recovery to her feelings for the green changeling. But what was she going to say to him? He was with Raven now. And she knew all about Raven's hatred for her and how she betrayed the Titans. Raven also knew all about how Terra broke Beast Boy's heart. Her thoughts about those things have vanished when Beast Boy came into the room carrying two plates full of tofu eggs and bacon. "Hey Terra, I got you some tofu eggs and bacon for breakfast if you were hungry," Beast Boy said as he blushed ever so slightly. But all Terra did was put the plates away and kissed Beast Boy passionately not knowing what to say to him afterwards. But the kiss was right in front of Raven's eyes. "Beast Boy! What are you doing kissing her?!" Raven screamed as her eyes briefly glowed red and ran off crying with tears covering her face entirely. "What the hell Terra?!" Beast Boy said as he pulled away in shock. "I'm sorry Terra, But... I moved on. I care for Raven. And I want to be with her as much as I can before I die!" Beast Boy stormed off looking all over Titans Tower for Raven.

Terra was dumbfounded by what she had just heard. She just stood there like time has frozen entirely. It felt like she just died from the inside out. "Beast Boy...," Terra started crying as well. That makes two girls Beast Boy had made cry. But then again who's counting at this rate? Raven wasn't any happier then Terra was. She knew Beast Boy had still liked Terra very much despite Beast Boy's feelings for her as well. She tried everything in her power to ignore Beast Boy's feelings for Terra. But those feelings have won out. Or so it seemed. She cried even more when Beast Boy finally found her. "Go away Beast Boy, go to your Terra and leave me alone...forever," Raven said in a hostile manner while sniffling. "But Rae... I want to be with you. No one else I promise... and Terra kissed me," Beast Boy said as he wiped the tears from Raven's eyes in an attempt to comfort her. Can Raven Trust Beast Boy? Was it true that Terra had kissed Beast Boy and not the other way around? Was it true that he never kissed her back at all and pulled immediately? Would it have been different if she never saw them kiss? Her head and mind said not to trust what the changeling had said about Terra and leave him to rot. But her heart told her something else. To kiss him and forgive and forget what had she had seen this morning that broke her heart. It was a hard choice, choosing which one to follow. Sure he had said those things. But her head did not trust Beast Boy at all. On the other hand, her heart told her what Beast Boy had said was true and she needs to forgive him. She finally made her choice as she stared into Beast Boy's emerald green eyes. She chose to follow her heart and kiss Beast Boy passionately.

**Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter longer. Not sure If I did a great job on it :/. Review. No hate. PM me (as in do not say it in a review) what Teen Titans/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal couple you want me to write about and I'll get on that. Peace. :D**


End file.
